imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyro Skate Tournament
The Spyro Skate Tournament was a non-speedrunning tournament hosted by SpyroJam86 that took place from May 17, 2011 to October 3, 2011. The tournament was structured with 2 round-robin rounds and then the Grand Final. As incentives for joining, SpyroJam86 offered prizes for the highest scorers per round; However, despite the decent amount of people who signed up, only 12 people competed overall. Tournament Rules and Procedures Unlike the I'm A Speedrunner tournaments, the Spyro Skate Tournament did not require competitors to talk to each other over Skype and compete against each other live. Instead, competitors could record their best runs and redo them up to three times per round, excluding the Grand Final, where competitors were only allowed one attempt. The first round was organised into five groups (A to E) with each group having four competitors and the two competitors from each group with the highest scores would progress through to the second round. Points were scored in the first round by completing the Sunny Villa skate park in Spyro: Year of the Dragon. Round 2 was structured into two groups (Group X and Group Y), competitors in this round would complete the Enchanted Towers skate park. This round worked slightly differently to Round 1 wherein the highest scoring group would see 3 of its members progress to the Grand Final and the second highest scoring group would only have 2 of its members progress to the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, competitors would complete both the Sunny Villa and Enchanted Towers skate parks and the total cumulative score of both skate parks points would contribute to the Grand Final score for each competitor. The winner would be the competitor with the highest amount of points after the three rounds. Competitors The following is a complete list of all of the people who signed up to the tournament and how well they all fared. Active Competitors Nintendogen64 - Winner: 113,113 Points XtremeVideoGamer321 - 2nd Place: 112,792 Points CrashBandiSpyro12 - 3rd Place: 109,669 Points Ratchet5 - 4th Place: 88,781 Points SpyroJam86 - 5th Place: 40,297 Points The2Lumas - 6th Place: 36,755 Points TheAFH013 - 7th Place: 18,452 Points NFFCRhys - 8th Place: 15,043 Points Gamesendy - 9th Place: 14,935 Points Dereksbestfan - 10th Place: 10,075 Points Poshua92 - 11th Place: 6,938 Points TheMachineKing - Disqualified: -116,163 Points People Who Signed Up But Didn't Compete GeneralGangsterGuy Kris4anski LBPNews1 lkarloff mathew19648 MrFraserFilms2009 ZeppelinG1993 ScourgeandMephiles93 sponge45909 spyro10g StaleMilk5 ttsbb1 ZeldaKnightress Mowmowclub2 (Replaced by CrashbandiSpyro12) CrystalFissure (Replaced by TheAFH013) Cartman1675 (Replaced by Gamesendy) RabidWombatJR (Replaced by ZeppelinG1993) luchdim1 Prizes As an incentive for competing, SpyroJam86 offered prizes to competitors who achieved the highest points per group per round and the overall winner. The prizes are as follows: Round 1 Nintendogen64 TheAFH013 CrashBandiSpyro12 NFFCRhys (SpyroJam86 "shield" T-shirt) Round 2 Nintendogen64 TheMachineKing The2Lumas XtremeVideoGamer321 (Spyro Skate Tournament 2011 T-shirt) Grand Final 1st Place: Nintendogen64 - 3DS + SpyroJam Face Spyro Skate Tournament 2011 T-shirt 2nd Place: XtremeVideoGamer321 - SpyroJam Face Spyro Skate Tournament 2011 T-shirt + Spyro Skate Tournament 2011 T-shirt 3rd Place: CrashBandiSpyro12 - Spyro Skate Tournament T-shirt 4th Place: Ratchet5 - SpyroJam86 "shield" T-shirt Controversies Although the tournament didn't have too many active competitors and it wasn't canon to the I'm A Speedrunner tournaments, the Spyro Skate Tournament did have its fair share of controversy. Firstly, the tournament took place at a time where several community members were very concerned about Mowmowclub2's mental health, which begged the question as to whether or not he was fit to compete in the tournament. Eventually a former friend of Max, CrashBandiSpyro12 managed to convince SpyroJam86 to replace him in the tournament. The main reason why this came across as controversial was due the fact that Mowmowclub2 was a frontrunner for the tournament and tipped to win it and with his removal from the competition, it let open an opportunity for competitors who didn't practice as rigorously as Max to win. As a side note, Mowmowclub2 had actually been practicing for the tournament since January 2011, when Spyrojam announced that he might possibly hold a Spyro the Dragon skateboarding tournament and with his removal from the competition, effectively all of his hard work was undone. The second controversy was caused by TheMachineking, who was known for cheating in tournaments as evident by his performance in IAS 3. TheMachineKing had managed to get into the final five of the tournament and posted a video of him achieving very high scores on both the Sunny Villa skate park and the Enchanted Towers skate park. It wasn't until several days after the video had been posted that RabidWombatJR and CrashBandiSpyro12 noticed that TheMachineKing's video was very laggy and disjointed and upon further inspection, it appeared as though it had been recorded using save states and was actually a tool-assisted run, which was effectively cheating. TheMachineKing, whose score would have made him the winner of the tournament, was then disqualified. Category:Other Tournaments